FMA Lives On
by Pumpkin2Face
Summary: Just a random collection of Fullmetal Alchemist one shots and drabbles. Ed, Winry, and Al centered, well most of the time. Based on the Manga/Brotherhood. Oneshot #12- Ed writes a letter to Roy
1. Welcome Home

**Welcome to the party! This is my collection of Fullmetal Alchemist oneshots and drabbles. Although some chapters will have nothing to do with other chapters, the whole thing is kinda loosely connected. Mostly this will be centered around Winry, Ed, and Al. But there will be some other people like Roy and Riza and Envy.**

**Oh yes, there will be Romance, attempted humor, angst, and friendship.**

**Okay so this first one kind of sets the stage for the others. Most of these will take place some time after the manga in my own little world. (EDIT: First five chapters were written before the last chapter of the manga was released. So consider them AU, Ed still can do alchemy and had himself fully restored) So yeah, enjoy and dont forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Winry lugged the box of raw materials up the hill overlooking her house. It was heavy but she was pushed forward by excitement. Ed had called, he and Al were coming home. She wanted to get working on a new Automail leg for Ed since the last time they met, he had already seemed taller. Also in the box was some polish and metal for Al as one arm was still thinner then the other and Winry was thinking Ed could finally make it even. She got to the top of the hill and looked down on her little house, the yellow paint looked bright on the slightly grey day. The walk down the hill was much easier then the one up it and soon enough Winry was pushing open her front door.

She glanced at the clock in the hallway. Ed and Al should be arriving in 2 hours or so. Winry dropped the box near the door and walked into the kitchen. And nearly screamed. A boy was standing near the stove, leaning over the apple pie she had baked for Edward, sticking a fork into it. "Hey!" The boy spun around, looking scared "What the hell do you think your doing!" Winry had whipped out her wrench and had it raised to throw at the strange boy. A grin spread across the boy's face and Winry let her beloved tool clatter to the ground without it having tasted blood. The smile was scary familiar as were the golden eyes.

"Oh Win, your back!" behind her the boy she waited for every day of her life was standing but she only had eyes for his little brother.

"Al?" He was horribly thin and much older from last she saw him but no doubt about it, it was Al, completely Al, no armor, and no missing limbs. Winry ran forward, barreling into the boy and holding him tight in a hug, tears rolling from her eyes. Al laughed and hugged her back. She detached herself from Al and looked over at Ed. "You two did it, you really did it!"

Winry wiped her tears and began scolding Al, insisting he should cut himself a piece instead of just sticking a fork into the pie while Ed chuckled and Al protested that he was hungry. Out in the hallway by the door the box of raw metal sat, forgotten and unneeded.


	2. Dinner Time

**This is just a little thing I wrote on the random interactions. I bet in the future there will be a bunch of little drabbles like this.**

Al ate more then anyone at dinner time. Everything was tasted and sampled by him, Pinako even let him have a glass of wine. That resulted in Ed complaining and demanding that he should have some, being the older brother and all. She promised him that he could have some wine if he drank his milk. After a long stare down between Ed and Pinako he drank the whole thing in one sip. Winry sat between the two brother grinning like an idiot still holding onto Al's arm. Throughout the course of the meal she kept squeezing Ed's previously Automail hand.

"Winry, Al and I cant eat with you clinging to us like that," Ed said, chuckling.

"Ah! Sorry, I just can't get over the fact that your normal again,"

Al laughed.


	3. Oh shit

The one downside of not having automail was slapping your hands together and going about the actions of creating a sword out of your arm and realizing right before the enemy hit you that you can no longer do that.


	4. Watching

His lips curled up into a smile. He tugged at his own cheeks, feeling silly but was too happy to care. It was nice, just to feel these muscles under his skin. Everything felt good these days. When he was too tired to stand from fighting with Ed, when he fell down the stairs the other day, when he laughed so hard that it hurt, when the wind blew his hair into his face. It all felt great, and he was almost always happy now.

His clothes felt heavy in the hot day, but he preferred it to a more revealing outfit since he was still real scrawny. The dark red cloak, which he had picked out to match his brother's, stood out compared to his green background but the people he was watching seemed much more interested in each other then the boy watching them. Their hands were intertwined as they sat on the hill, where his house used to be. The two of them got dangerously close and he turned around, walking back to Pinako's house. Let them have their privacy. He giggled again.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of Ed, sitting there on this summer day holding Winry's hand. He wanted very badly for that to have been him. But all the same he smiled and looked up at the blue sky. He would never wish for an end to their happiness. It was far too sweet.


	5. Colonel

**Just a stand alone depressing drabble**

* * *

The scratching of pens filled the hollow room. It had been three days like this. One person couldn't stop the flow of the military.

Hawkeye kept her eyes glued furiously to the paperwork in front of her, ignoring everything else. The flowers on her desk went unnoticed as did the stares from her subordinates.

She still hadn't cracked.

She wouldn't, she couldn't, she had to stay strong. The door creaked open and the sound of uneven footsteps crossing the room. Edward's voice broke the silence, "Colonel," he muttered and placed his report on her desk. She didn't look up, this would be the worst time for her to slip up but she could already feel the tears threatening to burst. Someone's cool hand touched her own and she looked up at Alphonse who stared back with pity in his golden eyes and that was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Why did he have to call her colonel? Her sobs filled the room, she couldn't fill his position. How was she supposed to protect the people underneath her if she couldn't even protect him?

* * *

**Please Review! It would make me happy!**


	6. Dont Leave

**More depressing drabbles...**

* * *

She hadn't considered that they wouldn't come back. Why would she? Their backs. It was the last memory she had of her parents. At the time she thought for sure that they would be back soon. So she had smiled and waved and cried 'I'll miss you!' Why would their backs be the last memory she had? After they disappeared over the hill she had gone back inside and laughed with Pinako, she had played with Ed and Al, she had smiled as the days went by. Nothing had been wrong. Even on the day they died she had been happy, because she still didn't know.

She hadn't considered that they wouldn't come back. Why would she? They left so many times. This time the fuehrer, Roy Mustang, had called them out. So she smiled and waved and cried 'I'll miss you, come back soon.' They turned and waved one last time before facing away from her again. She smiled and watched as their backs got smaller. Just like before. Their backs. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. _No wait! _She wanted to run after them. Not their backs, she couldn't just let them leave like this. _Ed!_ Her feet wouldn't move. _Al! _They disappeared over the hill. _Please! Come back! _Suddenly it felt like this was it. _Don't leave me! _She thought for sure, she would never see them again.

Her feet decided to listen to her again. She began to stumble forward. Pinako grabbed her hand. "Where are you going? They'll be back in a few days." Her heart kept beating hard but Pinako's cold hand on her wrist calmed her down. So she went back inside and worked on automail and smiled with Pinako. She went shopping with friends and laughed. Even on the day they died she had smiled, because she still didn't know.

* * *

**Remember to Review!**


	7. Ed's a perv

**Hi.**

**Please read this. Not this sentence, the paragraph under it  
**

**This is my entry to a contest on DeviantArt where you have to write a story or draw a picture about what happens next in a picture provided. In the picture Winry is in a kinda awkward position, crawling under a desk to retrieve her wrench and Edward is staring at her ass like a perv. I also am going to submit a pic to go with it. **

**So what do you think? I haven't submitted it yet so if you see any errors or if you have any suggestions I would be so happy to hear it. Criticism welcome!  
**

**Once again it's Al's point of view. Oh Al, how much I love thee. XD  
**

* * *

Alphonse peered over the top of his book for probably the hundredth time to watch Winry kneeling next to his brother as he filled her in on where he had been the past few months. She was busy with his damaged automail but always managed to laugh and comment on what he was saying. In turn Edward, although busy with his story, managed to watch every movement she made, every time she tucked her hair behind her ear, every time she reached for another piece for his leg.

Al was truthfully shocked that Edward had managed to find the courage to tell Winry how he felt. Two very excited letters had reached him in Xing, one from each of them, describing a conversation at the Risembool train station. He smiled at the memory of he and Mei laughing until it hurt at Ed's unique way of proposing.

Now Al just couldn't get enough of the two of them. He loved watching the way the two of them talked to each other, whispering and laughing, the way the two of them would hold hands when Pinako wasn't looking, the way they would come back from a walk blushing like children leaving Al to guess exactly what they had been doing. The way the two of them were happy.

"Hey Al, have you seen my wrench?"

"Oh, It's under the table there."

"Thanks." Winry finally moved away from Edward to retrieve the violent tool from where it had fallen earlier. The mechanic got on her knees and crawled under the desk reaching for the wrench. Al's eyes widened and he switched his attention to Edward blushing slightly at the position Winry was in. Edward however wasn't looking away, instead a smirk went across his face as Winry struggled to reach the wrench. "Got it!" Winry's voice rang out in the silent room as she straitened back up to a smirking Ed and blushing Al.

Al relaxed when she didn't appear to notice the reason for their expressions and continued to work on Ed's automail repairs. As Winry started up her own story about what had happened in the past months Al caught Ed staring at him. He sighed knowingly and gathered up his book glancing back as he opened the door in time to see his brother pull a surprised Winry into a kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review and tell me what you thought!  
**


	8. A strange reality

**I really have no idea where this came from. Last night I woke up in the middle of the night, unable to fall back asleep so I picked up my computer, wrote this, and went back to sleep. This morning I woke up and had to check my computer 'cause I wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not. I just now quickly proofread it and uploaded it. I hope there aren't too many mistakes**

**

* * *

**

Ed's eyelids felt heavy as he glared up at the teacher from his desk in the back row. Her endless droning on what was apparently the 'most advanced science class the school has to offer' left him bored. He had been studying several different fields of study since before he entered school. Three rows away from him, his brother sat slumped in his seat, his text book propped up on the desk barely concealing a fiction novel that had kept him interested the past few days.

The teacher glared down at Al as he nonchalantly answered the question she had posed to the high school's advanced science senior class without his eyes leaving the book. On Ed's left the Asian boy who initially got the question wrong leaned over, "Why did your brother even bother skipping a grade if he already knows everything?"

"He enjoys making you feel stupid Liang,"

"Tell him thanks," he muttered darkly leaning his head on his hands.

"Wendy!" The teacher said sharply causing the only girl in the back row to jolt up, "are we keeping you awake?"

"Uh, um, no! I mean sorry, I stayed up late last night,"

The woman who preached science to them daily cast one more dark look at the class before dismissing them. Ed sighed with relief and let himself be pushed with the rest of the crowd of students fleeing from the classroom. As the crowd spread out into the larger space that was the school hallway Ed stopped, feeling the freedom rush over him.

"Summer vacation!" He yelled pumping his fist into the air. He was quickly flanked by his giggling girlfriend and cheering younger brother.

"Can you believe she gave us a lesson on our goodbye day? Jeez brother, I really miss our freshman science teacher."

"Who Miss Isum? She was so tough! How could you miss her Alex?" Wendy complained.

"Well she was the teacher brother and I learned most from. But that doesn't matter anymore, teachers are behind us! Summer starts now and this is our last summer before you two go off to college, we have to do something memorable!"

"Yeah Al, we really should." Ed muttered his eyes wandering the hallways. He was really going to miss this place. Even more then the school though he was going to miss his little brother. Sure email and cell phones made for quick communication but it was nothing like really talking to him, or really watching him trip over someone's backpack.

Ed laughed as Al's own backpack fell open spilling the contents all over the floor. Wendy immediately bent down helping Al pick up his books. "Edmund you can be such a jerk sometimes! Help your brother!"

Still chuckling he knelt down gathering up a few papers his eyes speed reading the one on the top of the stack. "Oooh whats this Al?" He snickered holding up a sheet of paper. Al's face paled as he thought of the cute Chinese freshmen who had sent him a love letter and sure enough Ed was waving the pink parchment around.

"Nothing!" Al exclaimed snatching it back his face going from white to red.

"Aww, Al that's so cute!" Wendy squealed stealing the letter while Ed held his brother back.

"I knew this would happen eventually," Al muttered glaring up at his brother who just laughed.

Ed helped his blushing brother up and the three of them exited the school building while still being bumped and jostled by the crowd.

"Do you guys want to come over to my house? I built this new prosthetic leg for you Ed, it should let you go swimming but you have to try it out."

"You know my doctor doesn't like you messing with my leg," Ed warned before looking at her expression, "As if I could stop you though. But we can't, even though graduation isn't 'till Sunday Mom wants to do something special 'cause it's Al's last day."

Al's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Ah! That's dad now, he says you can come with us Wendy, your parents are working late at the hospital. Oh and mom and dad are running late Ed."

"Oh he finally figured out his phone?" Wendy said.

"Nah, that old man can't do anything right, mom probably sent that text."

"Ed, be nicer to dad."

"Whatever."

Al sighed and dropped down onto the curb pulling a book out of his bag different from the one he was reading in class. He flipped through the shaded pages until he got to the one he was on. Edmund's and Wendy's voices faded into the background as Al concentrated on the page. As he read through the well worn book he felt his blush return. "That was so stupid of me," he muttered as he skipped over his wild accusation and instead focusing on Winry hitting him with a wrench and telling him to go after his brother.

"Al! Hey Alex! Alexander! Focus on real life!" Al snapped out of the daze he got in when reading out of the classroom. _Al, Alex, Alexander, Alex Armstrong the strong arm alchemist. _He frowned at that thought. "Mom and Dad are here, come on Al" Ed said sticking his hand out to help Al up. He grabbed his brother's outstretched arm and suddenly realized he had never felt it when it was automail.

"Ed," Al took in a deep breath not wanting to be alone anymore, "Edward," but Ed didn't react and Al realized he had been whispering. Why was he the only one who could remember? Why did these names float in his head before a woman in Japan published these books? Why? He only wished he could tell his brother. But then he saw Hohenheim open up the car door and wave to Ed and Edmund laughed and waved back cracking a joke about how it must have taken him hours to send that text and then calling him dad.

Al suddenly felt selfish that he wanted them to remember. Why burden them with guilt and painful memories, this was the life they all wanted. So Al smiled and stayed quiet as he slid into the car next to Wendy, the manga still gripped in his hand. A moment later though, it was missing and his father was scanning through it. "Hey! Give that back!" And Hohenheim listened passing him back the book and then winking and putting a finger to his lips. Edward chatted on and on with Trisha about the plans for graduation, Winry texted her parents laughing as they sent a funny picture, and Alphonse sat in silence gripping the manga wondering who else really knew.

* * *

**So yeah, thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Nightmares

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I- Wh- Where have you been?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Y-you're never here! You keep leaving! You don't write, you disappear for months, nearly years. I'm afraid one of these days you won't come back!"

It must have been her imagination. Because upon further examination she had been speaking to no one.

"Winry? Who were you yelling at?"

He was gone. He wasn't in the room and somehow she knew he wouldn't ever be again. "Al, where is he?"

"He's gone Winry."

He was dead. He was bleeding. His life fading away before her eyes. All the screaming in the world couldn't bring him back. In the phone booth. Leaving behind a family. They had a family, two children, a boy and a girl. No wait, they didn't, they were only teenagers. Hadn't another man gone that way too? Envy, in the phone booth, with a gun. Like a board game. Someone else had to be controlling the pieces because no matter how much she ran she couldn't get any closer.

He never told her where he went. If only she could find him. Maybe she could save his life. But all she could do was wait. Sit at home and watch as just out her window he fought all the monsters in the world. Watch as he walked away. Watch as he died. Doing nothing. People tearing him apart, blowing him up, stabbing him, shooting him.

She shot up in bed shrieking at the images racing through her mind. She didn't know she had been screaming until he slammed the door opened demanding to know what was wrong. Stammering she managed to explain she had a nightmare.

"Damn Winry," He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, "don't scare me like that."

"I-I'm sorry,"

"Nah, It's okay Win- are you crying?"

She raised her hand to her eyes where she felt damp trails of tears. "Must have been crying, in my sleep." She looked down wondering why when she wanted to remember her dreams they always slipped through her fingers but this one was burning images into her eyes.

Uneven footsteps crossed the room before he sat down on her bed. She looked up in time for him to pull her head into his chest. The sheets had been kicked off the bed and she was sweating but she didn't mind his added warmth.

* * *

**Yeah, I saw Inception today and wanted to do something on dreams. I was also listening to the song 'Until we Bleed' while I wrote this.**

**Remember to Review :D**

**Oh yes, if you've ever seen the movie Wall-E you should go read my FMA Wall-E x-over. Yes thats a weird concept but I think it came out nice. (It's an AU involving human!Wall-E)**


	10. Better Together

**This is spawned from the fact that Vic Mignogna sings. I would like to recommend you go listen to the song Better Together by Jack Johnson.**

* * *

She loved watching him blush. She would say something and then he would make an attempt to respond, stammering and looking down while his face slowly turned red. That would send her into giggles and she would let him change the subject. So she pushed the conversation, watching as his blush deepened.

"Come on! Your voice sounded wonderful just then!"

"I didn't even know you were there,"

"That doesn't matter"

"I don't care, there's no way I'm singing again,"

"Please, just for me,"

"No"

"Fine"

And the conversation was over.

oOo

"Did you know Ed could sing?"

"Yeah,"

"Wh- Really?"

"Yeah, did you catch him in the act?" He grinned.

"Uh-Huh!" Her eyes shone, "He sounded wonderful!"

Al laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him you said that."

oOo

"Hey Winry," Ed stood there, blushing again, making Winry smile, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

It was beautiful outside. Early summer with a beautiful sky and a comfortable warm breeze. Ed had a picnic basket in his left hand and Winry's hand in his right. The walk was long and filled with light chatter, their laughter echoing in the air. Winry squeezed his hand, wishing these moments would never end.

Finally they settled down near a creek, trees letting only cracks of sunlight through on their picnic spot. Nothing fancy came out of the picnic basket, sandwiches and lemonade, but it was the simplicity that made Winry smile.

"Uh Winry? D-do you remember when you asked me to sing for you." His nervous demeanor from earlier when he asked her to come on the walk came rushing back and he was blushing again.

"That was two months ago!" She laughed, "I can't believe you've still been thinking about that."

"Yeah well I had to practice," he muttered standing up and retrieving a guitar from its hiding place behind one of the trees. Winry raised her eyebrows as she realized he had really been planning this for a while.

"You know how to play the guitar?"

He scowled down at the instrument, "No," He sat down again next to a laughing Winry and began to strum already stumbling over the chords. "Ah, shit. Let me start over." Winry giggled again causing him to blush and glare up at her. "This is hard okay?"

This time he conquered the opening to the song and began to sing, his voice stumbling a bit but picking up with confidence as the song moved on.

"There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart"

Winry's eyes went wide as he went on singing. She had half expected him to pull out some gothic rock song but instead he strummed along to the soft love song. And on top of that surprise was the surprise of his voice. He really was a fantastic singer.

"Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a, shoebox of photographs  
With sepiatone loving  
Love is the answer,  
At least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together"

As the chorus came around Edward's nerves had calmed down and he was playing with confidence, smiling slightly.

"it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, we'll look at them stars when we're together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
And all of these moments  
Just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone  
When the morning light sings  
And brings new things  
For tomorrow night you see  
That they'll be gone too  
Too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way  
Into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression  
I was somewhere in between  
With only two  
Just me and you  
Not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be  
We'll Sit beneath the mango tree now  
It's always better when we're together  
Mmmm, we're somewhere in between together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together"

In the middle of the song he messed up the guitar part again. "Oh shoot," he muttered breaking the trance Winry had been in watching him sing. It was only for a moment though because he just kept playing through his mistake, coming back to singing again.

"I believe in memories  
They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now, and when I wake up,  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time,  
And there is no, no song I could sing  
And there is no, combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together."

As he stopped singing and the guitar faded away Winry was left sitting in shock. She was silent for a few moments watching as his eyes begged for her to say something. Finally after toying with Ed's nervous silence for a few minutes she leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. "That was incredibly fantastic." He let out a sigh of relief at her approval. "Now play it again," She said grinning at him.

"W-what! Again?"

"Yes again,"

"Are you crazy? I'm shocked I was even able to pull it off the first time!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you can do it." She giggled, while watching a flustered Ed try to talk his way out of playing again. Eventually though he just sighed and began to strum again.

"There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart"

* * *

**:3**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! It would make me so very happy**


	11. Talking was tiring

**I was heavily inspired by a oneshot written by Twisted Pichu called 'Not Annoying' you can read it here Fanfiction **.net/s/6270069/1/Not_Annoying** It created the pairing First Anime Sloth x Manga Sloth. I really liked it because I absolutely love Manga Sloth and he doesn't get enough love. So I decided to write my own thing to it as well.**

**

* * *

**

Talking is tiring. Far too tiring. How anyone ever had the energy to do it amazed him. But he never thought about it too much. That was too tiring as well. Envy talked a lot. He stood there, when he could be sitting, talking to him endlessly. It made him tired to listen. He was asleep before Envy finished. He did wake up after being kicked in the head multiple times.

"You can sleep later! You need to guard this prisoner! Father says if you let her get away you'll get a job where you won't be able to sleep for weeks!"

"Sloth….want…to..sleep."

"Were you listening at all? If you don't wake up and guard her now you won't ever be able to sleep!"  
"Sloth…will guard…woman?"

"Yes, good boy." Envy rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperated. "Follow me, she's being kept down the hall."

Sloth wanted to ask about the woman, but just thinking about it was already too much energy wasted. He slugged behind Envy until they came to a stop outside a door that Lust was standing in front of. The two of them talked for a minute but Sloth was already fading in and out of sleep. He forced himself awake to watch Envy and Lust walk down the hallway.

The hall was quiet and he was already wondering how long this would take. He was just dozing off when a voice floated through the door, "Hello."

Talking was tiring, far too tiring, but not when he was talking to her. They would whisper through the door and he would never fall asleep. They were both sin, they were both Sloth, they were both lonely, but they were both happy. Together. Days passed, Father came by once. She mentioned someone called Dante.

Sloth decided he didn't want her locked up. He decided it wasn't fair. He opened the door to her cell. And she didn't run. He admitted to himself that he was afraid she'd leave. But thinking about it too much was tiring. They still talked. She did finally run though. When Father turned the corner with Envy and Pride in tow. They chased after her, Pride tried to kill her. She tried to turn back and say something to him. But she couldn't, she had to run. So she turned to water and disappeared.

Envy could have been digging, using his huge form to move rocks. Pride could have been digging, drilling the hole with his powerful shadows. Gluttony could have been digging, eating away walls of dirt. But Sloth fell in love. So Sloth was punished. So Sloth was imprisoned in that hole, tired and lonely, tediously pushing rocks and dirt aside. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to talk to her again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	12. Dear Roy

**I wrote this so fast. The idea just slapped me and I was like 'I'll do it!' So I did. Plus I've been wanting to write something for this pairing for a while. This was based off a little comic where Roy got angry because Ed was married and had kids before him.**

**

* * *

**

Roy Mustang's eyes scanned the letter a second time. He frowned and read the last paragraph again. "Damnit" He muttered his voice echoing in the empty room that was his office. The first part of the letter held nothing of extreme interest. Just Edward making a few jokes and explaining the kind of alchemy he was learning in the west. He had even included some of his notes for Mustang to look over. It was thoughtful of the boy, but what was bothering Roy was the last bit of the letter.

'_Oh yeah, I proposed to Winry a few months ago. She accepted. Now it's your turn Colonel (Excuse me, _General_) Bastard.'_

That little runt is going to get _married_, and before Roy did too. On top of the fact he beat him to the punch, the small fry challenged him. Roy could practically read Edward's smug grin in his writing, the sarcasm in his 'excuse me'. Actually Roy could get married within the month if he wanted to. There were girls just about lining up at his door. But there was a specific girl that both Edward and Roy were thinking about.

He pulled out an unwrinkled, blank sheet of paper and began scribbling on it furiously. "Hawkeye!" He called out, glancing up as she came in.

"Sir?"

"Marry me?"

_Dear Fullmetal (Excuse me, _Edward _you runt),_

_ I just want you to know that as I write this I've just called Hawkeye into the room so I can propose to her. We'll probably be married before you even see Winry again._

_ Much love,_

_ Roy_

_

* * *

_

**Keep in mind he wrote out that letter to Ed without even hearing her response. :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Oh yeah, incase you're interested I've started what's going to be a multi chapter FMA fic. It's an odd idea, a FMA crossover with an AU FMA. Manga/Brotherhood based. It would be awesome if you checked it out :3 Its called 'The Other Ed'**


End file.
